


Ethereal Nebulas

by Ann5654



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), Crowley's wings to be precise, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Wings, crowley is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann5654/pseuds/Ann5654
Summary: Before the Fall, Aziraphale remembers watching Crowley.Copper hair would shine like eternal fire. Eyes like molten gold would light up at every question answered. White robes would flutter around a slim corporal body.And then there had been Crowley’s wings.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 24





	Ethereal Nebulas

Before the Fall, Aziraphale remembers watching Crowley.  
Copper hair would shine like eternal fire. Eyes like molten gold would light up at every question answered. White robes would flutter around a slim corporal body.

And then there had been Crowley’s wings.

They had looked like nebulas. Against the dark void that made the, what would soon be, night sky, Crowley’s wings had looked like a thousand nebulas swirling and curling around each other, bleeding and melting together until they illuminated the vast darkness around them. Green and blue and purple mist dancing, curling around blindingly white spots of silver and gold. Cradling the glittering flecks of stars in a tender embrace. Some days, the light would be cooler, only the occasional warm sprinkle of gold in all the shades of blue an angel could imagine. Then there were the warm days. Fiery reds and oranges would swirl and burn like a well fed flame. They had changed with every star Crowley created. Adding another dot of light into what should be feathers.

Aziraphale remembered seeing them once under the light of the Almighty. Crystals they had been. White light broken by diamonds, shimmering in iridescent colors. Gone were the stars. The mist. The nebulas. Instead there had been only a shimmer left. Cutting edges like trillions of diamond shards slotting together to resemble wings. And yet, they would merge with their surroundings. All the sharp edges one would expect crystal shards to have, just blurring out into the space surrounding Crowley. Gold and purple and green and blue and red. Barely there. They had blended in and out of Aziraphale’s vision. Like the reflection of the sun in the corner of your eye. Blinding, whenever Crowley’s shoulders had shook with a carefree laughter. Like silver mirrors they would reflect the Almighty’s light, daring everyone and everything to look too close. Like her rays falling through a rose window, they would shine in a myriad of colours. 

No matter how beautiful in the light, they were only true perfection when they unfolded deep in the dark of the universe. Where only Crowley’s smile had shone brighter than the galaxies he created. 

The edges would bleed into the void, the light. 

They curled around space and time and life and death. 

They were ethereal.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I've wrote a while back. Thought I could use the time to post it here. Feedback and Kudos are much appreciated :3


End file.
